You did it Now you pay for it
by sur2sur
Summary: Some practical Jokes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Food is for eating

Chapter Text

Peter smiled and waited, Knowing Drax like to spice up his food. Than it happened.  
the lid fell off the jar and the entire jar of hot spice fell into the soup.  
Peter began to laugh.  
Rocket yelled, "Peter that is not funny."  
Peter moaned, "Oh come on it was hilarious."  
Gamora took Drax bowl and switch it with Peter's bowl before saying "We don't waste food Peter. Now eat.'

Peter took one bite and went for the water  
Drax said, "Drinking will only make it hotter."  
Peter ignored Drax and dranked a glassful of water  
Gamora said. "You are not leaving this table until you finish the entire bowl of soup."  
Peter was about to protest to Gamora but one look in her eyes told him easier to eat the soup.  
After taking two hours to eat it. Peter ate a gallon of ice cream and kept looking at his tongue to see if he had any blister from the extra spicy soup.  
Just before supper, Everyone aboard ship heard Peter screaming  
Everyone rushed to the latrine, the door was locked, so Gamora asked, "Are you okay, Peter?"  
Peter screamed, "The shit was hot when I ate it. It is hotter coming out now."  
Rocket walked up to the door and said. "Hopefully you have learned a lesson about playing with other people food."  
Peter replied, "I have learned my lesson.' Before screaming again and thinking 'this is going to the most painful trip he has ever took to the bathroom.'

Actions


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: that was fake this is real

Summary: Peter plays a joke on Rocket  
Rocket fights dirty

Chapter Text

Rocket was glad Peter had not been playing any jokes recently.  
Stupid knock knock jokes and puns he could live with.  
Gamora was turning into a very good cook.  
Rocket finish his Sweet Fish bits in a sour sauce before leaving the table.  
Peter said, "Rocket, that is gross.  
Gamora, Drax and Groot all looked and gave Rocket a disgusted looked.  
Rocket returned to the table and saw the fake poop. Rocket picked it up  
and dropped it on the table before throwing it into the trash.  
Upon hearing the thud, Gamora turned to Peter and said, "Really, Peter grow up."  
Drax shooked his head before saying, " You know Rocket could have shot you."  
Rocket grinned before tilting his head signaling Groot to follow him.  
Groot waited until they were alone before asking," I am Groot" "What are you planning?"  
Rocket answered, "He wants shit, he is going to get real shit."  
Groot shocked asked, "I am Groot" Your not going to shit on him, are you?"  
Rocket smiled evilly and answered, "Something much much worse." before going to his box  
of stuff he tried and either did not like or did not like him found what he was looking for.  
He than found the one other item he needed, to prevent it from affecting Drax, Gamora or Groot.  
Rocket waited until Peter went to bed. Before he ate the reddish leaf berries. HE than waited until  
he felt his stomache began to grumble, He than clenched his ass cheeks and hurried to Peter's room  
Once there it was quite easy to pick Peter lock. He found the helmet, cassettes and player before  
he put them into a bag.  
Rocket than reprogrammed the door to stay lock for 8 hours.  
He than unclenched his cheeks and release a toxic smelling fart. Before quickly leaving Peter' room.  
Letting the door close behind him.  
He heard Peter trying to get out and beginning to scream before drinking the bluish yellow liquid to  
calm his stomach.  
Drax and Gamora came running and seeing Rocket, knew he did something to Peter.  
Rocket replied," It is nothing lethal." and ran to the latrine.

The next morning, Gamora and Rocket were eating breakfast as Peter came out of his room.  
Gamora sniffed and asked, "What is that stink?"  
Peter answered, "Rocket left a stink bomb in my room and than lock the door.  
Rocket said, "Your going to have to wash and air everything out in order to get rid of that stink."  
Before he handed Peter the bag with the tapes, player and helmet.  
Peter said, "Your going to clean my room."  
Rocket replied, "Your rules. We are each to keep our own room, as we see fit. So you want to  
have your room smell like farts. That is up to you."  
Gamora said, "Peter, Go clean your room. At least you have your helmet to keep the air fresh."  
Peter sighed, he was not going to win an argument with Gamora. Put on his helmet and got  
a surprised message.  
"That was a real Fart, shithead. Payback are a bitch."  
Peter took the helmet off and said, "Gamora put my helmet on and tell me what you see."  
Gamora put the helmet on and took it off before saying, "Did not see a thing"  
Peter put the helmet back on and saw the message was gone. Probably a one time message.  
Before he returned to his room to clean his room at least he would be able to listen to his music  
while he cleaned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hurting somebody you care about

Summary: Peter uses a dribble glass on Drax  
But gamora takes the pain  
Rocket bands Peter from the Medical room.  
HE also reveal a secret involving other stories.

Chapter Text

Peter smiles and offer Drax a glass of Drax's favorite ale before saying, "Drink up my lad, we celebrate a good trip from the market,  
Drax knowing Peter likes his stupid jokes carefully smells the drink and stick a finger in it to be sure it is what it is  
Peter pours himself a glass and drinks it before saying," Nothing wrong with it."  
Drax lift the glass and takes a drink unaware it is a dribble glass the liquid lands on his pants  
Peter seeing the stains and laughs and points at the stain on Drax's pants.  
Drax not like Peter laughing at him, with all his might throws it at Peter's head.  
Peter dodges it easily and falls to the ground.  
Rocket and Gamora comes threw the door behind Peter with the former saying, "That makes it 16 for you and 5 to me."  
As the glass flies over his head and smashes into Gamora's head. Causing the assassin to fall to the ground unconscious.  
Rocket yelled, "Nice going idiots." Noticing the stain on Drax's pants  
Both Peter and Drax turned to Rocket and see Gamora laying on the floor. The broken glass on the floor near her head  
and she is bleeding.  
Rocket says,"Drax carry Gamora to the med lab. I will be there shortly." Before turning to Peter and saying, "If you come into  
the med lab while I am there I am going to change you from MR to MISS with one quick shot." and went to the med lab.  
After several hours, Gamora wakes up and seeing Rocket sitting on the chair asked, "Did Peter come to see me?"  
Rocket angrily answers, "I told Peter if he came in here. I would make him Peter-less with one shot."  
Gamora smiled before saying, " Let him come in."  
Rocket replied, "I am letting him stew about what he did until tomorrow, when I have to go pick up some things."

The next morning, Gamora wakes up to the smell of the special omelet that Rocket seldom makes.  
Gamroa seeing her breakfast sitting next to the bed on the trail.  
Rocket smiles and says, "After you finish your breakfast. I will take the dishes to the kitchen and head to the market.  
But only after you clean your plate."  
Once Gamora has eaten and drank the ale, she asks , "May I inquire as to why you don't make the Omelet and Ale more ofter?"  
Rocket answers, "Because I can stand either eating or drinking that stuff. The Ale is too freaking sweet for me. The Omelet, I don't  
like because it feels to me like I am eating Styrofoam."  
Gamora understood what Rocket was talking about, When they visit earth, Peter had her try something called a bananee or something like that  
it was a yellow fruit that tasted to he like old stale Tubers.  
Rocket took the tray, leaving his gun sitting beside her bed, before saying, "Be back in an hour or so."  
After ten minutes Peter sneak in and check to be sure Rocket was not in the room. Before going over to Gamora.  
Gamora asked,: What is wrong Peter?"  
Peter answered," Just wanted to be sure Rocket was not here, I remember what he did to the last got he made a threat, too"  
Gamora remembered it was the guy would not leave Groot alone. Kept trying to put his initals into Groot, Rocket told him  
he by the time he got to three to leave or he shoot the fracker in his private area. Rocket counted and on three shot the guy.  
Peter took Gamora hand and said," I am truly sorry that I cause you to get hurt."  
Gamora replied. "Than knock off the stupid jokes."  
Peter leaned down and says," I will try, and kissed her forehead before he heard the sound of Rocket's gun charging.  
Peter turned and seeing rocket pointing his gun at his private part. Put one hand over them and scampered out the door.  
Gamora said, "turn off the gun rocket."  
Rocket handed her the gun and replied, "You do it."  
Gamora turned the gun over and immediately recognize it as his practice gun, That shot harmless soft pellets. Before saying,"Peter  
thought this was the real gun."  
Rocket smiled and replied," That the way you make a real joke."  
Peter was standing out the med lab and could not believe Rocket pulled a joke on him. Well one more joke than he would keep his promise  
and call it quit on pulling Pranks

Actions


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Revenege is silent

Summary: Peter pulls his latest joke  
tampering with Rocket's practice gun  
Rocket swears revenge

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

Gamora checked her practice blades. They were both filled with fluid to mark where she hit her target.  
Rocket checked his practice gun but the air filled balls would not come out of the barrel.  
The battery was drained. Rocket remember placing a new battery in it the last time they practice figure it must have been a bad charge.  
Before getting a new battery and trying the gun again. Still no air balls cam out  
Rocket looked into the barrel and saw two balls wedge together tight. Rocket knew he had to pop one of the balls in order to get the other one to come out.  
Rocket turned to Gamora before saying, "Two air balls are stuck together. Can I use one of your stilettos to pop one of the balls."  
Gamora handed Rocket one of her stilettos before asking, "Is it safe?"  
Rocket took the stiletto before answering, "I only try to fire it twice. Some reason the first and second ball got trapped together."  
Rocket pulled out the battery and handed it to Gamora before replying," Just as a precaution before taking the stiletto and popping the bomb.  
The practice gun blew up, Knocking Gamora to the ground and Sending the stiletto into the wall. Where it stuck.  
Rocket got up and screamed in pain. The practice gun was in pieces and some of those pieces were in him.  
Groot hearing the scream enter the practice area.  
Gamora glanced up and seeing Rocket, grabbed him and took him to the med lab with Groot on her heels.  
Groot looked at Gamora as she laid Rocket in the med lab.  
Gamora said," From the look of some of these we are going to have to take Rocket to the hospital-"  
"No, " interrupted Rocket. "The gun was made from Pre-internal plastic. All you need to do to remove the plastic is apply electricity to it."  
Gamora asked, "How much electricity?"  
Rocket answered, "Start slow and slowly increase the electricity until the plastic begin to shrink. Than pull the plastic for the best to strap me down until it is over. IF necessary stitch up the wound. But I advise you to wear plastic gloves and ear plugs. Because I will most definitely be screaming."  
Gamora realized that the plastic must not have hit any major arteries because after cleaning the wounds, very little blood was coming out.  
Groot returned with the electrical voltage meter from Rocket's room  
Gamora started slow but after the eighth piece of plastic was removed.  
After the eighth electrical shock, Rocket passed out. Much to Gamora relief.  
After Gamora finish removing all the plastic and stitched up the necessary wounds. She went out to the kitchen to get something to eat.  
Groot stayed with Rocket. Waiting for Rocket to wake up.  
Rocket woke and realized he was recuperating and knew if he tried to get out of bed. Groot would inform Gamora. So he pulled up the recording of the practice. To see if he did something wrong

Gamora finish her meal and cleaned her dishes before hearing someone coming into the ship.  
Gamora quickly enter the rec room to see Peter and Drax had returned to the ship.  
Drax seeing Gamora asked, "How mad was Rocket when he lost to you today?"  
Gamora answered," We did not practice today."  
Drax turned to Peter and said, "Maybe your joke will work tomorrow."  
Gamora glard at Peter before asking, "Care to tell me what joke is talking about?"  
Before Peter could say anything over the loud speaker, Rocket voice said, "He is the reason the gun blew up. I am glad you were standing behind me Gamora. It is all on the practice disc."  
Gamora pulled up the practice tape on the monitor and they watched. Seeing Peter sneaking into the practice room. Putting the plastic balls into Rocket's practice gun turning it on and trying it. First attempt  
failed, as did the second and third. Before he got it to remain inside the barrel. He than replaced the gun and left the room.  
Gamora let the disc continue to play. So they all saw the explosion and the injury that occurred to Rocket.  
Groot came into the room carrying Rocket. Rocket said," Quill, you will regret this day for a long long time. Now I am going to my room and rest."  
Peter feeling guilty about what happened replied,"Rocket-'  
"No," interrupted Rocket angrily, "Your not getting off with an apology. What I am going to do to you will make you wish you never even heard of me." Before Groot took Rocket out of the room,  
Gamora turned to Drax before saying," You protect Peter from midnight to noon. I will take from noon to midnight."  
Before Drax could respond. Peter replied, "Come on you don't think Rocket will really hurt me."  
Drax answered, "He has been known to keep vendetta. If he does not do it now, he will do it later."  
Peter replied." ALL I have to do is go out and buy him some weapons parts. HE will forgive me. Care to give me a hand Drax."  
Drax nodded before they left for the market again.

Gamora entered Rocket's room before asking, "What are you going to do to Peter?"  
ROcket smiled wickedly and replied, "Something that will make him beg for mercy."  
Gamora knew rocket was not going to physically hurt Peter, so she would not press for more information and left.  
Rocket brought his laptop out and continue his plan. Once he had it done, he hid the laptop before taking a nap.  
When Rocket woke up, he saw a large box of stuff with a note from Peter.  
Rocket woke Groot and signal for him to grab the box before heading for Peter's room.  
HE quietly took Peter's Walkman and cassette tapes and HE than pop open the hidden compartment in the night stand and place them in there.  
He than replaced them with the ones he made along with a similar Walkman. Before he had groot put the box down in the center of the room and left

Notes: I like all kinds of music.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Peter's punsihment

Summary: Peter finds out what Rocket's had planned  
and boy is he angry

Notes: I like all music. SO please no comments about me picking on your type of music.  
Ever type of music has songs no one likes to listen to

Chapter Text

Peter woke and saw his alarm clock was off.  
He notice the box of stuff he bought for Rocket was in the center of his room  
The cassette tapes was sitting on top of his walkman  
Peter picked up the cassette and saw the title 'Awful Terran Music'  
Peter shooked his head before placing one cassette back into his Walkman and the other into his cassette player clock radio.  
Peter put his headphones on and hit played on the Walkman. Only for his ears to be insulted with yodeling.  
Peter try to hit the stop button but it did not work nor did the fast forward or eject button.  
Peter tried the cassette player and on the clock radio only to hear operatic music.  
Peter quickly went to the cockpit, he was late for his shift.  
Gamora seeing Peter said, "Your late, what is your excuse this time."  
Peter answered, "Rocket has erase my tapes and put the worse music of all time on it." and offer the Walkman to Gamora.  
Gamora took the Walkman before saying, "this is not your Walkman, yours has a big scratch on the side. Rocket most  
likely has your Walkman hidden somewhere and will return it to you when he think you have suffer enough."  
Peter replied, "At least I can listen to my music form the backup on the computer." before hitting play on the computer.  
Only to hear bagpipes music coming through the speakers.  
Gamora asked, "did you think Rocket would forget about your backups?" before walking away with a smile on her face.  
Peter try to turn the Music down with no luck and also with no luck tuning it up.  
He would have to have a talk with Rocket. once his shift was over.

Rocket was expecting Peter much sooner than he heard the knock on his door.  
Rocket said," Come on in Peter."  
Peter asked, "where is my regular Walkman?" As he sat down across from Rocket.  
Rocket answered, "I will return it once you have finish with the punishment."  
Peter asked," what punishment?"  
Rocket answered, "Your punishment for the stupid practical jokes, you have been playing. I will return your music back to you in"  
before scratching under his chin and adding " I think 6 months."  
Peter jaw dropped before saying, "For a simple joke. I figure a day."  
Rocket scratched under his chin before asking, "are you willing to make a deal."  
Peter replied, "What kind of deal."  
Rocket answered, "You stop playing practical jokes on everybody in this ship. IF you want to joke with others outside of the ship, that is fine.  
"Furthermore if you play one more practical joke on anyone. You will never see your music again.  
"I will reduce your punishment to one month. Than return your music to you."  
Peter counter, " One week and I get my music back."  
Rocket replied, "Very well, but I am not kidding about what I will do if you pull another joke."

Actions


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Grumpy mood

Summary: Rocket is in a bad mood and wants to be left alone  
Peter think he needs a good joke to make him feel better  
Someone forgot a certain threat

Chapter Text

Rocket was in very aggravated mood. Nova Prime had turned a private meeting into a public spectacle. He wanted to be left alone as he enter the Milano.

Peter joking said," You looked almost as good as me, on the holo-view."

Gamora said, "You handle yourself quite well, considering the fact you were put on the spot with no warning at all."

Rocket gave them the middle finger before replying, "That is the last time I do anything for NOVA."

Drax looked up from the show he was watching but said nothing and return to watching the show with groot.

Groot asked, " I am Groot." Do you need anything, Rocket.

Rocket answered," I just want to be left alone." before going into his room.

Peter turned to Gamora and said, "He sure is in a bad mood." and started to smile.

Gamora seeing the look on Peter's face. "Don't forget what he threaten to do to you."

Peter laid back before saying, "Rocket would never hurt me."

Peter went to Rocket's room before saying,"Come on Rocket. Drax and I are taking you drinking."

Rocket replied,"I am not going anywhere. Now leave me alone."

Peter said,"If you dont come with us. I will post all those cute photos I took of you while you were recovering. You know the one.

Rocket knew Peter meant the ones that made him looked adorable and cute. so he sighed before saying,"Fine, let get this night over wtih."

Peter took Rocket and Drax to the closest bar and put Peter's plan into action.

-  
The plan was simple, Get Rocket partial drunk, Put a couple of drops of Knock-Out into his drink. Than when he was asleep take him a couple of miles west of town, strip him. and make him walk naked back to town.

Rocket awoke and stretch before looking up and seeing the Xandar sky.

Rocket felt the breeze and looked down and saw he was naked. He immediate thought Peter your going to pay vary dearly for this stupid ass trick. I might not kill you but I know what will seems like death to you. Before he started to walk East, back to the city.

He would not walk down the side of road, doing his best to keep his naked body from being view by passing vehicle.

When about halfway back to the city a truck carrying young adults both males and females, saw him. One yelled, "Hey everyone look like we found a target to practice on." before firing a shot at Rocket.

Rocket heard the yelled and turned and the shot hit him in his left shoulder where his tattoo was. Rocket immediately jumped into the bushes next to him, as four more shots whizzed pass. Rocket mood went from bad to worse. He quickly ran into the field before doubling back to the truck. Picking up a nice stout branch as he notice the rest of the group was still looking for him, leaving only one to guard the truck.

Rocket walked up to the truck before saying,"You took the first shot and they made you stay behind to watch the truck. That does not seem fair."

The young man replied, "Tell me about it." Before turning toward the sound of the voice and receiving a knock out blow from Rocket.

Rocket hot wired the vehicle, the young man did not have the keys on him, before making a U turn and heading for the Milano.

Rocket parked the trucked in a reserved parking before heading to the Milano, still carrying the branch.

Rocket went to Quill's room, picked the lock and found the player and cassettes sitting on the table next to the bed. He than went to Gamora's room, picked the locked and went to the closet before opening her super secretive hideaway before placing the cassettes and player in it. He than closed the hideaway spot before leaving the room and relocking it.

He than went to his room and found the punishment tapes and the phony player, which he put a scratch on to make it look like the original one before setting up his payback plan.

Rocket heard the group enter the ship before yelling," So Peter. You thought knocking me out with a drug, undressing me, and leaving me several miles from city. Was suppose to be funny."

Peter replied, "I thought you might lighten up."

Rocket said, "I have something for you than." and pointed to the monitor.

Peter seeing the scratch on the player that was balanced on the door that lead to the incinerator. Before saying," Please, you know how important that is to me."

Rocket replied," Fine, go get it." and motion Quill to head to the incinerator.

Peter ran pass Rocket and headed for the incinerator, Peter opened the door and as he did the player with the cassettes on top slipped down into the incinerator and was immediately consume. Peter dropped to his knees and screamed, causing Rocket to smile with satisfaction, unaware what was about to happen next.

Actions


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Just punishment or Not

Summary: The results of Rocket destroying the phony player and cassettes  
Peter finds out to late, they were fake.

Chapter Text

As Drax, Gamora, and Groot along with Rocket watched the Cassettes and Player slide into the incinerator. They hear Peter scream of anguish.

Drax in shock said," You destroyed his precious mother's last gift to her son."

Groot said," I am Groot" Rocket what have you done.

Gamora said, "Rocket, I never expected you to destroyed something so important to Peter."

Rocket snickered," You got that right, I am not 100 percent dick. That was the phony one I made to punish Peter, the last time he pulled his practical jokes. This time, I will not return it until he has learned his lesson."

Peter took a deep breathe before heading towards Rocket's room. He grabbed a duffle bag along the way. Upon entering the room.

Peter angrily began to stuff everything that belong to Rocket into the duffle bag. He was feed up with the snickering, the bad mouthing and all of it.

Peter put the strapped over his shoulder and grabbed Rocket's gun and headed for the common area. Determine nothing was going to stop him.

Rocket seeing Peter enter the room, said," Now I have-

"Shut the frack up, Rodent shit," interrupted Peter before he approach Rocket.

Rocket Surprised by Peter calling him Rodent, immediately replied." Listen Turdball. I -" Before yelping as Peter grabbed him by the scruff the neck.

Peter ignored the other guardians before opening the door and tossing Rocket out onto the cement. He than threw the duffle bag and gun towards Rocket.

Rocket caught the duffle bag but not the gun causing it to fall and break and he yelled, "What the frack-" before jumping back from the shot from Peter's gun.

Peter angrily said," Take your shit and get away from me. Your no longer a member of the guardians. And the next time I see you, I will not miss."

Rocket replied, "Fine and you can take the Fracking Milano and stick it." Before gathering up the parts to his gun and the duffle bag.

Peter said, "Do not let me ever find you again, Vermin," before shooting at Rocket just missing his foot.

Rocket thought screw him, before going down on all four and running away.

Peter reentered the Milano, only to be slapped by Gamora.

Peter rubbed his cheek before asking, "What was that for?"

Gamora answered, "If you had allowed Rocket to speak before tossing him out of the ship. You would have learned, as we did, that he hid your player and destroyed his counterfiet ones."

Peter realized why Rocket was not acting scared for destroying his mom's last gift. Before asking," What do you suggest I do?"

Groot turned on the translator before saying, "As long as all you did was toss him out, I will be able to get him to come back. Although he might add to your no music punishement."

Peter looked down to his feet before replying," That is not all I did.'

Gamora closed her eyes and sighed, "What else did you do, Peter?"

Peter answered,"I called him, vermin and shot at him twice. and told him I would kill him if I saw him again."

Groot walked over to the translator before saying, "Than he has gone into hiding and will not be easy to find. In other words we are screwed." Before turning off the translator and heading to his room.

Gamora looked at Peter before saying," No use trying to look for him tonight. We will all rest and get up early tommorrow and go search for him. Luckily we have no assignments right now."

Drax said, "I think it is better if Peter stays on the ship, tomorrow."

Peter replied, "No way, It is my fault and I am going to help find him."

"But did you not tell Rocket, that the next time you saw him, you were going to kill him," asked Drax.

Gamora seeing Peter head dropped, said, " We will discuss this in the morning. When we all have clear heads." Before heading to bed.

Groot watched and waited until he was sure everyone was asleep before he pulled out a small communication device and saying," Rocket, are you there."

The response was immediately, "I am hear buddy. Do not bother looking for me. I am heading off planet but I have left you a gift in the water fountain, You will be the only was able to touch it. Anyone else will get shocked.  
So get it and use it."

"Why will you not come back?"

"Be honest, do you think Peter, Drax or Gamora think of me as a true member of the Guardians?"

"Of course-"

"Than why did they not stop, Peter. Last time there was a disagreement between Gamora and Drax, we settle it in a meeting. To them I am nothing but a novelty."

"May I join you."

"Your my Best Friend but I am going somewhere, no one will ever find me. But as unique as I am, You are even more so but we can continue to talk. Just do not let them know about this phone or any other of my secrets."

"Very well, Hope you change your mind, someday."

"Maybe someday I will, I have to go now, the phone's charge is almost spent."

Groot turned off his phone and relaxed. Hoping for the best for his friend.

Actions


	8. Chapter 8

sur1sur

Summary: Peter seems to think everyone needs to relax  
So he begin to play practical jokes  
The team is getting sick of the jokes  
some jokes are not funny Notes: I got this idea from Thanks for the Armories- revamped and retoxed  
Pranks for the Memory chapter

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

Chapter 1: Food is for eating Chapter Text

Peter smiled and waited, Knowing Drax like to spice up his food. Than it happened.  
the lid fell off the jar and the entire jar of hot spice fell into the soup.  
Peter began to laugh.  
Rocket yelled, "Peter that is not funny."  
Peter moaned, "Oh come on it was hilarious."  
Gamora took Drax bowl and switch it with Peter's bowl before saying "We don't waste food Peter. Now eat.'

Peter took one bite and went for the water  
Drax said, "Drinking will only make it hotter."  
Peter ignored Drax and dranked a glassful of water  
Gamora said. "You are not leaving this table until you finish the entire bowl of soup."  
Peter was about to protest to Gamora but one look in her eyes told him easier to eat the soup.  
After taking two hours to eat it. Peter ate a gallon of ice cream and kept looking at his tongue to see if he had any blister from the extra spicy soup.  
Just before supper, Everyone aboard ship heard Peter screaming  
Everyone rushed to the latrine, the door was locked, so Gamora asked, "Are you okay, Peter?"  
Peter screamed, "The shit was hot when I ate it. It is hotter coming out now."  
Rocket walked up to the door and said. "Hopefully you have learned a lesson about playing with other people food."  
Peter replied, "I have learned my lesson.' Before screaming again and thinking 'this is going to the most painful trip he has ever took to the bathroom.'


End file.
